Bed of Roses
by detectivecaz
Summary: James has an important question to ask Olivia that will change both their lives. For better, for worse. (A little Valentine's Day fic).


**AN: A little Valentine's day fic.  
**

**Contains scenes of a sexual nature. (Have always wanted to use that).**

**Hope you enjoy my dears. :D**

* * *

Olivia looked at herself once more in her bedroom mirror taking in her appearance. She was still unsure of the dress she had decided to wear. The simple and elegant long black dress sat off her shoulders and pooled around her feet. She had liked it when she had tried it on in the shop, but now she was having second thoughts.

She had no idea what James had planned. He had only told her in the note to put on her best dress. She was thinking of changing when she heard the key in the door. At least he was out of the habit of breaking and entering. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her clutch bag and made her way into the living room, to see James standing dressed in one of his three piece suits.

"Nice to see you make use of that key I gave you James."

He turned to look at her, his eyes roaming her body taking in her appearance.

"I was about to change, before you decided to grace me with your presence."

"Don't you dare. You look stunning."

"I'm glad one of us thinks so. Are those for me?" She nodded to the dozen roses in his hands.

"Perhaps." He walked over and handed them to her.

She took them with a smile. "They're beautiful James. Thank you."

She leaned up and captured his lips in a lingering kiss. Pulling away she gave him a smile.

"I'll go and put these in water, then we can go."

He watched her go with a smile, as his hand went into his right pocket and fumbled with the small box. The past year and half had been the best times of his life so far. He kept thinking how his life would have turned out, if he had lost her that day in the chapel. He just thanked whoever was out there for giving him a second chance. It took some convincing on his part that he was serious about them, but when she had finally agreed to a relationship with him. He realised just how lucky he was. She had always been there for him. Now it was time he returned the favour. He wanted her with him until the end. He only hoped she felt the same.

"Don't think too hard James. You might get an aneurysm."

He came out of his thoughts to see Olivia trying to conceal a smile.

"What were you thinking about anyway?"

"You'll find you soon enough." He told her mysteriously.

"Well, we had best get a move on then hadn't we?"

He gave her a smile, as both of them left her house, and James helped her into the car.

"So, are you ever going to tell me where we are going." She turned to look at him once he was in the driver's seat.

He simply gave her a smirk and started the car, not answering her question.

Olivia narrowed her eyes, trying to read him, but he was giving nothing away. She gave a sigh and looked out the window, watching the scenery go past while she wondered what he had planned.

They eventually stopped outside a large apartment complex, causing Olivia to become even more confused.

"Why are we at Canary Wharf?"

"You'll see and it's actually the Isle of Dogs."

"The neighbourhood complex?" She watched as he left the car, her question falling on deaf ears as he slammed the car door behind him.

"Yes." He held out his hand to help her out the car, which she gratefully took.

Once outside the car she looked up at the tall glass building, wondering why an earth he had brought her here.

"Are we going to go inside, or are we staying out here for the rest of tonight?"

"Oh, be quiet."

He took her hand and led her to the entrance, only to stop.

"I thought we were going inside?"

"We are, but first." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold and turned to her.

"'Do you trust me?"

"You know I do James."

"It will only be for a few minutes." He placed the blindfold over her eyes, and took both hands in his own as he started to walk with Olivia having no choice but to let him lead to wherever it was they were going.

"James, where the hell are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Olivia lets out a sigh. "It had bloody better be worth it. I feel ridiculous."

Bond gave a chuckle at that. "It's worth it, and you are anything but ridiculous. I would go with beautiful more than anything."

He placed a light kiss on her temple.

"You sure are a charmer James."

"Who needs to charm, when I tell the truth." He whispered in her ear, and slowly guided her forward to their destination.

His voice alone sent shivers down her spine. He made her feel things that no other man had made her feel. The first time they made love, she felt alive. He awoke a passion, she never knew she had, or she had otherwise forgotten. In the year they had been together. She fell more in love with him. The rigorous sex life they had was a bonus. But it was the little things that caused her to fall deep. She never would have thought that she would find love again at her age, but she was glad she was proved wrong.

"Good thoughts are they darling?"

"Oh hush you. Are we nearly there, so I can take this bloody blindfold off?"

"A few more minutes, then you can take it off."

Secretly she was excited to see what he had planned. He always knew how to surprise her. She was pulled from her thoughts when James gently pulled her back.

"Stop."

"Why? What is it?"

"Relax. We just need to wait for the lift."

She let herself relax against his chest, loving the feel of being in his arms. Her breath hitched as she felt him place feather light kisses on her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He told her between kisses.

"Likewise, James." Olivia told him breathlessly.

He placed a few more kisses on her neck, before he pulled away.

She gave a sigh at the loss. She heard the ding of the lift, to signal the doors being opened.

"Not long to wait now." He told her, and guided her into the lift.

Bond pressed the button that would take them to the top floor. He was glad that it was a clear, warm June night; it would make the surprise that much better.

It was only a few minutes before, the lift stopped, and the doors reopened. James stood in front of M and took her hands in his. He gently pulled her, to signal that it was okay to walk. Once she was clear of the lift, he moved to her back.

"Are you ready?"

Olivia gave a nod. Bond slowly removed the blindfold from her eyes. He heard her give a small gasp.

"Do you like it?"

"James… I love it."

They were in a penthouse apartment with a glass ceiling, which showed the night sky beautifully. The floor was covered in petals, to which Olivia noticed there was a trail that lead to the bedroom. The room was covered in candles and a dinner for two was laid out already prepared.

She slowly turned around to face James, and slowly reached up to cup his cheeks in her hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Bond pulled her in closer and deepened it loving the feel of her in his arms. She lets out a groan of pleasure at the sensation, before pulling away to look into his eyes.

"Thank you for this James."

"You deserve it."

Olivia smiled lovingly at him. "I do have a question though?"

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Why would you spend money on a penthouse for one night?"

James gave her a little grin "Not for one night. As of today, It's mine. The apartment I was renting was small. I couldn't stand it. Then I saw this for sale and instantly bought it. I was hoping we could share it together."

Olivia's eyes widened in realisation.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"In that case. I would love to."

He took her hand and pressed a kiss on the palm of her hand.

"There was something else that I wanted to ask you, but it can wait until after dinner.

"Another surprise?" She wondered what could be bigger than being asked to move in with him.

Bond guided her towards the table where everything was ready. Ever the gentleman he pulled out her seat, to allow her to sit, before he made his way over to his own. They ate dinner. Each of them feeding each other little bites from each of their plates. Once dinner was finished Bond, went and got the dessert. He noticed Olivia had now moved to the sofa. He walked over to her and placed the bowl on the table, situated in front of her. She noticed a dozen strawberries covered in chocolate.

"Now you're really spoiling me James."

He merely smirked and sat down beside her.

She watched as Bond picked up a covered strawberry and placed it to her lips. Olivia slowly opened her mouth to take the fruit into her mouth. Taking a bite, she lets out a hum of approval. Bond smirked, and saw some chocolate at the corner of her mouth.

He slowly leaned over and licked the chocolate that was there, before taking her lips in his. As the kiss deepened Bond could taste the sweetness of the strawberry and chocolate. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck, holding him in place.

After a few moments, he pulled back, and gave her a grin.

"I think I've found my new favourite dessert."

She lets out a breathless chuckle.

"I thought I was already your favourite dessert?" Olivia asked him breathlessly.

"Oh, you are. But, with strawberries and chocolate added to the mix. It makes you even more delicious."

"I'll have to keep that in mind, for future encounters."

The thought itself went straight to his groin, causing him to let out a groan.

"Keep talking like that and I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Oh really…" Olivia raised an eyebrow at him, and smirked.

"Just you wait." Bond pointed a finger at her.

She simply laughed. "Oh, I'll be waiting."

James smirk vanished as his face became serious. "The other thing I wanted to ask you. I think now is the time."

Olivia sobered up, wondering what it was that he wanted to ask her. She watched as James stood up and moved to stand so he was in front of her. She put a hand to her mouth, when she saw James kneel to the ground on one knee.

"Olivia. From the moment, I saw you, we had our differences. But gradually over time, my feelings for you changed. It was always you that had my heart. You are always in my thoughts. The thought of you not in my life kills me; I never want to lose you. Without you, I have nothing. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Olivia, if you will have me?"

James saw the tears in her eyes, but he could tell they were happy tears from the small smile that was on her face.

"Olivia Mansfield. Will you do the honour of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Olivia watched as James pulled out a small red velvet box and opened it to show a white gold engagement ring with a round cut diamond in the centre, with sapphire and small diamonds patterned on either side.

"James… it's beautiful."

"The sapphires reminded me of your eyes."

Olivia could feel new tears well in her eyes. She brushed them away with her fingers.

"So, will you become Mrs Mansfield-Bond?"

"Yes."

James's gave her a loving smile and took the ring from the box and placed it on her left ring finger. He kissed the back of her hand, before standing up and pulling Olivia up with him and held her close.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world Olivia."

She pulled away from him a little to look at his face. She saw the love, he felt for her shining through the blue depths of his eyes.

"And, you have made me the happiest woman."

She stood on her tiptoes, so she could whisper into his ear "Make love to me James."

James placed a hand on her lower back and the other under her legs and lifted her up into his arms. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, as he made his way to the bedroom.

She noticed the red rose petals were scattered across the duvet. She looked at James, with a raised eyebrow.

"I love you in red, but I love you out of it too. This way, I can have both."

"Just when I thought you couldn't be any more romantic."

He gave her a grin "You know me Olivia. I like to please."

"And you do it beautifully."

James gave her a loving smile and set her on her feet next to the bed. Cradling her face in his hands, he softly traced her cheekbones and lips with the pads of his thumbs, enjoying the feel of her soft skin.

James saw her blue eyes flash with arousal and desire, as she held his gaze.

"I'll always love you Olivia." He whispered softly.

"And I you."

His hands left her face and he slowly started to glide his fingertips down the side of her arms. His touch sent shivers up her spine, making every nerve in her body to awaken. She reached up and curled her hand around his neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

His hands wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against his chest, as the kiss intensified. Coaxing her lips apart, he thrust his tongue inside and explored her mouth. The action caused Olivia to let out a moan. Her fingers wove their way into his hair holding him in place.

She pulled back slightly nibbling on his bottom lip teasingly, as he started to undo the zip on the back of her dress.

"I was wondering how long it would take you James."

She moved out of his embrace and slowly slid the dress down her arms, before letting her dress fall to the floor leaving her only in her three inch heels, which she quickly kicked off.

James could only watch mesmerised as she lay herself on the center of the bed on top of the rose petals. The light of the candles cast a soft glow on her pale skin which contrasted almost angelically against the redness of the petals. For James, he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Christ Olivia, you're beautiful."

She gave him a loving smile. "Are you ever going to join me?"

Olivia picked up one of the petals, trailing it over her hip in soft circles, keeping her eyes on James, smirking when she heard him moan.

"I'm waiting James."

She watched as he quickly undressed, licking her lips when his well-endowed erection was free from the confines of his boxers.

"Like what you see?" He gave her a smirk, joining her in the bed.

Laying his body on top of hers, he nestled between her legs, resting his right arm next to her head to hold himself up as looked down at her.

"You know my answer to that." She told him tenderly, her hands tracing his back.

He started to press feather light kisses on her lips, that left her yearning for more.

He continued to trail kisses down her jaw and down her throat, gently nibbling her now sensitive skin. She offered him her throat, encouraging him to continue with his slow pace. She let her eyes close, enjoying the sensation each touch sent a new wave of pleasure to shoot through her body. The feel of his teeth gently nibbling her ear lobe caused ribbons of pleasure to shoot through her body.

The feel of his erection stroking against her sex caused her to let out a soft moan as she lifted her hips wantonly wanting more.

James smiled against her neck, as his kisses started to travel lower. His mouth nibbling down her shoulder and her arm, spreading Goosebumps against her skin feeding the ache between her legs a little more.

She didn't want him to stop, holding her breath as his lips kissed along her ribs, making his way up her chest, his tongue darting over one of her nipples, as he explored the small peak with his mouth.

Olivia couldn't help the moan that escaped her as James started to suck and lick causing her to press her breast into his mouth, encouraging him. It wasn't enough. She needed more. She wanted him, all of him. Suddenly, she felt his mouth release her, causing her to open her eyes and look down at him wondering why he had stopped.

"Christ, your beautiful Olivia."

She felt his hand tracing up the side of her leg in a soft caress, continuing up the side of her body, cupping one of her breasts in his hand lightly squeezing, as his thumb flicked over her nipple, she arched into his touch and let out a moan as he pressed the hard tip between his thumb and forefinger.

"James... please". She whined breathlessly, feeling the arousal between her legs increasing, from his teasing.

"Tell me what you want Olivia."

"You." Her eyes darkened with lust.

He lowered his face towards her kissing her hungrily, coaxing her lips apart, and thrust his tongue inside as he explored her mouth. She responded just as passionately, curing her hands once again around his neck holding him in place. His hand trailed itself down her chest, brushing over her breast lightly squeezing, as his thumb flicked over her nipple, she arched into his touch and lets out a moan as he pressed the hard tip between his thumb and forefinger.

"James…" She whined breathlessly against his lips.

He smiled, and traced his hands down her, chest past her stomach, causing her to spread her legs wider waiting for him to touch her where she so desperately wanted.

His fingers brushed over her clit, as he started to kiss her, stroking those bundle of nerves slowly, causing Olivia to let out a gasp.

He switched between hard and soft, fast and slow. She could feel her stomach tightening with each stroke. Whenever she was close, he would slowly bring her back down. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire, every inch sensitive, to James' touches.

"So wet Olivia." He whispered in her ear, then gently nibbled her earlobe.

The words sent another wave of pleasure through her. Her moans filling the room. She felt one of his digits easing in to her, as his thumb continued to tease her clit.

"So wet." He whispered in her ear, then gently nibbled her earlobe.

He continued with his slow pace as she felt his finger sliding in and out of her. She lets out another gasp when she felt another of his fingers enter her, picking up the pace. Her hips responded meeting him with each thrust.

"James..."

Her moans and pants filled the room as he continued to pleasured her. She was close.

"I'm not done with you yet Liv."

She saw him smirk wondering what he was planning. She lets out a groan at feeling his fingers pull out of her. She watched as he trailed kisses down her body and passed her stomach.

Olivia felt her body hum with excitement as his hands gripped her hips, as she felt James' tongue trace her sex, before he gently started to lick and suck on her clit.

"Fuck James." She gripped the bedding in her hands as his tongue brought her closer to release.

She could feel the coiling in her stomach become tighter. All train of thought left her as she got lost in the pleasure that overtook all her senses. With a cry of his name, her body arched as her orgasm overpowered her.

He continued to lick and suck through the aftershocks of her release.

After some moments, her breathing slowly started to return to normal as he moved up next to her. She kept her eyes closed as he softly caressed her face, placing small kisses at the side of her mouth.

"If I didn't know any better James, I would say you were trying to kill me." She opened her eyes, to look at him.

"What a way to go though, wouldn't you say?"

She gave him a lazy smile as he slowly kissed her.

"I need you in me James." She pleaded breathlessly.

He looked into her eyes, noticed her blue hues were once again filled with lust. Reaching over to the bedside cabinet he opened the drawer and took out the bottle of lube that he had put there earlier.

"Let me." She sat up, and took the bottle from his hand.

He watched as she squeezed a generous amount onto her hand, then tossed the bottle away. Reaching out for his softly started to stroke him, her thumb tracing the head of his cock before repeating the action.

"Keep doing that, and I'm not going to last." He halted her movements, and started to kiss her, as she relaxed back against the pillows.

She felt his body flush against hers, feeling his erection press against her entrance. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she looked into his eyes, feeling her heart stop as she saw the desire and love that was there. Olivia wrapped her arms around his back, holding him close, as she felt him slowly enter her, causing her to let out a moan as he filled and surrounded her. She felt her muscles relaxing around him as her body readily accepted him.

"Christ Olivia." He murmured against her neck, once he was fully inside her.

He started to slowly kiss her, her eyes closing and body arching against him, rubbing her sensitive breasts against his chest. She lets out a moan into his mouth as she felt him start to move, keeping his thrusts at a slow, steady and gentle pace. She tilted her head back allowing James to place soft kisses on her neck.

"You feel so good Liv." He groaned into her neck.

Her breathing hitched as his thrusts started to become faster and deeper. Her hips rose to meet him thrust for thrust. The feeling sent new shockwaves of pleasure through every cell in her body.

"Open your eyes for me."

Opening her eyes, they locked on James' own seeing his desire and love staring back at her. Everything around them seemed to vanish except for the sound of their breathing, and their erratic heartbeats.

"I love you James." She told him breathlessly as he started to pick up the pace, thrusting faster and harder into her.

"Same Liv." He groaned as he felt her muscles clench around him.

She felt her breathing hitch and the same coiling sensation in her lower abdomen.

"James…"

"Let go Liv. I've got you." He commanded her softly.

It was all it took as her second orgasm overtook her senses as she cried out his name. She felt his thrusts start to become erratic. Her name leaving his lips as he got the release he needed.

She held him close through the aftershocks running her fingers through his sweat damp hair as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"That was one way to christen the new bed." She murmured aloud, smirk on her face.

James looked towards her and could not help but grin. "I'll say."

He slowly kissed her, wanting to enjoy the feel of her surrounding him for a few more moments. He broke the kiss and slid out of her causing Olivia to let out a moan at the loss.

Lying next to her, he pulled her into his arms, holding her close, softly trailing circles on her arm with his thumb. Olivia let out a content sigh as she rested her head and hand on his chest listening to his heartbeat, while looking at the engagement ring on her finger.

"What are you thinking about?" He noticed her looking at the ring on her finger.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

She looked up towards him, seeing the worry on his face.

"No, far from it. I'm just wondering how I'm going to tell Tanner. Poor man will probably die of shock when he finds out that womaniser James Bond has decided to pop the question."

He felt relief wash over him, and gave a smirk, it would be interesting to see his reaction.

"Just make sure I'm there when you tell him."

"That was the plan." She gave him a wink, then moved to roll away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know about you, but I need to wash. I can feel these rose petals sticking to me."

James propped himself onto his elbow noticing her back was indeed covered in rose petals.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a moment."

Before Olivia could ask what he was talking about, he was already half way across the room and made his way into what she assumed was the bathroom.

Hearing the water turn on, she lay back against the pillows letting her eyes close.

James walked back into the bedroom to see Olivia lying on the bed curled up on her side, with her eyes closed. Giving a fond smile he walked over to the side of the bed and sat next to her gently shaking her awake.

She opened her eyes to see James staring down at her.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He whispered softly to her.

Lifting her into his arms, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and carried her in to the bathroom, where she saw the marble bath now filled with bubbles and water.

"Thank you James." She pressed a kiss to his lips.

"My pleasure Liv."

With care, she felt him lower her into the bath, letting out a sigh as the warm water scented with Jasmine started to make her feel relaxed. Olivia, watched as James joined her. As he gently pulled her against his chest, entwining their fingers, and resting them on her stomach.

"I swear I think these petals are everywhere." She spotted a few floating in the water.

He gives a smirk. "Sit up for me."

She lets go of his hands and did what he asked, feeling him slowly start to wash her back, and no doubt to get rid of any remaining petals. She let out a soft moan her body becoming more relaxed under the soft touch.

"Next time, I'll lose the petals." He pressed a kiss to her temple as he pulled her back against him, so he could wash her chest.

"It was a lovely gesture though James. Thank you for tonight."

"My pleasure Olivia."

Once he had finished washing Olivia, he could feel her breathing starting to even out, knowing she wasn't far from sleep. With some coaxing, he finally got them out of the bath.

He watched as Olivia lazily towelled herself dry and had to hide a smile at the sight.

"On you go, I'll be through in a minute."

She gave him a grateful look, and made her way into the bedroom seeing the petals still over the duvet. Letting out a groan she shook the duvet to get rid of the petals, not caring where they landed as long as they were off the bed.

Satisfied she placed the duvet back on the bed and got under the covers, letting out a sigh as her head hit the pillow, just as James walked out of the bathroom.

She felt the bed dip beside her as his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to his chest as Olivia linked their fingers locking their embrace.

"Sleep well beautiful." He whispered pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Love you too." She sleepily replied.

James lay awake listening until he heard her breathing even out signalling she was asleep. He couldn't remember ever being this content with someone, but Olivia had changed him and for that he could not have been more thankful.

Since they had started their relationship, he had debated whether to tell her his secret. It was something he had never told anyone. They would think him a freak. But Olivia was the first person to accept him since his parents had passed away. Perhaps she would accept this part of him too. Making up his mind, he would tell her, she would no doubt find out about it eventually. He would think about the consequences later. For now he was just at peace knowing he had the woman he loved in his arms.


End file.
